


[Fanart] Soccer AU

by Quietshade



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soccer, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted in my <a href="http://quietshade63.deviantart.com/art/Soccer-AU-334506676">deviant</a>.<br/>This is the first time I publish a fanart here... anyway I would love anyone who makes this into a fic *--* I would also offer to do another art of said fic as a reward.</p></blockquote>





	[Fanart] Soccer AU

 

 

 

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and James Rhodes celebrating after a gol for the USA squad.

**-Soccer AU-**  
  
Since a young age Tony has liked Soccer. Following Jarvis’s sugestion he enters his boarding school soccer’s team and then he continues playing on the MIT’s team. To his surprise one day he’s approached by an agent and is offered a place on a proffesional club’s young academy. Despite his father’s displease, Tony accepts and thus begins his career as a profesional soccer player. After getting to be a first team player and becoming one of the best players in his club. He’s finally approached by the USA national team manager to play for his country on the next world cup. Now all he wants is to get a cup for his club and his country, and prove himself to his dissapointed father; all while falling madly in love with his national team’s blond captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my [deviant](http://quietshade63.deviantart.com/art/Soccer-AU-334506676).  
> This is the first time I publish a fanart here... anyway I would love anyone who makes this into a fic *--* I would also offer to do another art of said fic as a reward.


End file.
